1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a lithotripsy work station, and in particular to a work station wherein an x-ray image of a patient with calculi is displayed on a screen to aid in positioning the calculi at the focus of a shock wave generator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A lithotripsy workstation is disclosed in German Utility Model 85 28 785 wherein an x-ray system using two different x-ray sources for transradiating the patient from different angles, and having two shock wave generators which are pivotable from a standby position into an operating position. The x-ray sources generate intersecting x-ray beams and two image intensifier video chains are provided for representing the x-ray image. The two x-ray beams intersect at an isocenter, to which the shock wave generators are focussed in the operating position.
Pivoting or swiveling the shock wave generators is undertaken through a recess in the patient support table, so that a coupling of the shock wave generator can occur only at specific positions of the patient support table. When the calculus has been recognized by the x-ray examination system, and is moved to the isocenter by displacement of the patient support table, it is possible that effective coupling of the shock wave generator to the patient may not be present because the placement of the patient on the support table does not permit the calculus to be disposed at the isocenter because it is beyond the effective coupling region of the shock wave generators.